


kitchen counter

by gxyrlfriend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Master/Servant, One Shot, POV Second Person, Shameless Smut, Smut, description of lewd acts!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxyrlfriend/pseuds/gxyrlfriend
Summary: A servant's mind wanders as they try to get through their to-do list.
Relationships: Submissive Narrator / Dominant Reader
Kudos: 2





	kitchen counter

While I was washing dishes, my mind was wandering.. that....

You had come up behind me and placed your hands on my hips, cradling my sides. 

I squirmed but you clamped me down tight and pressed yourself into my back and laughed your evil laugh into my neck!! And that made my knees buckle.  
I wanted more but you were only teasing.. and then later you came back -- to hold my hip with one hand and to force my mouth open and stretch my cheeks with the other. And then you just left me there like that again!!!!  
When I was about done with the dishes, I was trying to clean the sink but without warning you crept up behind me and wrapped an arm around me. You sank some claws into my waist, and that made me gasp and wiggle. Your other hand tangled through my hair to grab ahold of me, and you pressed your elbow into my back so I would arch my back. And you leaned over, pressing into me, pressing and pushing and scratching and suddenly biting, and I was drooling into the sink, begging for you. I didnt know what I was begging you for, I was just begging, calling your name and begging.  
And suddenly, I was finished with the sink, and it was time to knead the dough I was prepping. I begged you to grant me some space so I could focus on kneading the dough before it got cold. Merciful Master, you did not touch me while I did my work. Unfortunately, you must have catcalled me using bread-related puns at least twenty times by the time I was finished...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this imagining lesbians, (harold,) so I've marked it F/F, but I think it could be a gender-neutral fic? I'm not sure what would be appropriate. I would love feedback. Thank u!


End file.
